The advance in industrial technology has caused that machine tools are used to machine different workpieces, in order to achieve high manufacturing efficiency. Generally, a mechanism capable of moving along three linear axes can be used to form a three-axis machine tool. Moreover, three linear-axis mechanism and two rotary axis mechanisms can be used to form a five-axis machine tool in order to work out more complicated surface processing or components having a more complicated structure, such as fan blades and engine cylinders. Because the usage of machine tools greatly reduces the time spent in manufacture and increases the manufacture efficiency, machine tools are widely used in the markets.
In practice, although a machine tool can be controlled by a NC program to perform more complicated cutting/peeling process to workpieces, a conventional NC program is used to design the machining path by referring to the engineer's experiences and no information about the cutting/peeling force applied to a cutting tool path can be provided to the engineer for reference. Therefore, such a cutting tool path still has some deficiencies therein, resulting in too much cutting force of the cutting tool. Accordingly, this force may damage the cutter of a cutting tool or may cause a waste of workpieces because damaging them.
Accordingly, users need to additionally write an interpreter and use this interpreter to interpret the cutting tool trace drawn by the NC program, in order to estimate the cutting stress at the junction between the cutting tool and the workpiece and calibrate the machine tool by referring the estimated cutting stress. However, a different brand of machine tool requires an individual interpreter, and this will increase the manufacture costs. Moreover, it is not easy for an interpreter to have a sufficient interpretation ability used to interpret a variety of macroinstructions written by users. Also, modern interpreters can obtain only skeleton cutting tool traces from a NC program but cannot obtain accurate cutting tool traces.